As understood herein, many televisions (TVs) and other audio video display devices (AVDDs) have touch screen displays. As also understood herein, TVs and other AVDDs often have component devices in communication with them, such as, but not limited to DVD players, set top boxes, speakers, printers, storage devices, etc. Present principles recognize that touch screen displays can be further utilized to manipulate a TV or AVDD and its associated, devices.